Jose Quintero (ALRTF)
|songlink = Do I Wanna Know?}} Jose Quintero is a recurring character in A Long Road to Fortune. General Information Jose was born and raised in the municipality of Tecpan de Galeana in the town of Tetitlan. During his youth he discovered he had a talent for art and drew portraits for the moneys. When his family's poor economic state demanded his help, Jose was forced to quit art school and work jobs for the sake of his mother, who was now too ill to support herself. Jose still drew for money, but never gained anything more than local recognition for his work. Prior to the apocalypse, Jose made peace with the unfortunate direction his life took. Plot Early apocalypse= Jose's mother died of natural causes during the earlier stages of the apocalypse. Having witnessed a dead man reanimate days earlier, Jose shot his mother in the head to prevent her reanimation. Eventually, Jose found refuge in the marketplace of the town and was chosen to be the guard for the walls, a job he shares with the lazy military soldiers Jaime and Aguila. |-|Chapter 1= Jose was introduced during a guarding shift the night following Ashton's arrival. He was a witness to Paco Barrera's hopping of the wall and watched as he caused a herd to come into the marketplace. Jose managed to avoid death when Liza, Valdez, Mr. Chet, Mendoza, Pepe, and the rest of the military soldiers came to assist him, arriving seconds before Jose could be overwhelmed and eaten. The following day, he is seen chatting with Mario regarding the beating the former gave to Ashton. Mario explained himself as angry and sad for his aunt's death being the reason he chose to take his rage out on poor Ashton. When Mr. Chet arrives back from escaping the elementary school with Daniel, Aguila, and Jaime, Jose is there to greet them and open the gate. He takes the position of the lone sniper when Gustavo Texta's faction comes to attack the marketplace. This attack proved to not be what it seems however. A week later, Jose is once again seen talking to Mario about his anger management issues, something the former doesn't explain to him. Upon returning to guard duty, Jose ponders on about the feeling of not creating arts and feels off without it. Unfortunately for him, Roberto, one of Saul Mendrena's men, attempts to snipe him from afar and manages to grace his head, managing to knock him out and make him tumble down to the ground below. At the start of the attack, Mr. Chet took him to the medical tent in an attempt to save his life. His status after this became unknown. |-|Chapter 2= To be added. Personality Jose is perhaps the happiest survivor in the marketplace. Being an optimist, Jose keeps things from turning completely dark with his sense of humor and holds no ill-will towards anyone. Relations Family * †: Mother Personal life * : Best friend Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *Josefina Llantas (Before Reanimation) Appearances Trivia *Jose also got a sexy gif from KP. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Retro Song Club Category:Gif Sex by KP